


Takedown v2.0

by Snarcasm318



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarcasm318/pseuds/Snarcasm318
Summary: Prompt #67&69 - character in peril and flirting under fire. A remake of the season 1 finale.
Relationships: Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Kudos: 31





	Takedown v2.0

67&69

“I’ve been watching this building with Dov for about a week and there’s been nothing. No one in, no one out. No cars. No pedestrians. I haven’t even seen a stray cat.”

“Your kindred.”

Gail glared at the smug doctor, but continued her train of thought as she passed her flashlight over the cardboard crates once more, “So I still don’t understand how you got called down here.”

Holly simply shrugged, “I just go where I’m told.”

Dov had already left with the rest of the forensic crew when the brass had called down and threatened them for interrupting an active guns and gangs investigation. But Holly hadn’t wanted to break protocol and needed to see if the report she had received about a body was true. Gail wouldn’t let her go in alone. 

But now she was hungry and tired and over the whole investigating nothing thing. 

“Come on, let’s just file another report on nothing and get something to eat.”

“Yeah, but someone still called in a false report of a dead body.”

Gail rolled her eyes. She was not going to fill out more paperwork than she needed to but leave it to the nerdy doctor to follow the rules. “We better get out of here.”

The sound of glass sliding across the floor drew their attention. Gail turned and caught sight of someone taking off in the opposite direction. “Hey!”

She followed the person around a corner but lost track of them. Holly came up beside her only half a step behind. 

“Did you- oof”. The person collided with Holly and took off. 

“Hey! Police! Don’t move!”

But the man didn’t stop. Gail was about to pursue when she noticed that Holly was doubled over.

Holstering her weapon she reached over, “You okay, Hol?”

“The guy knocked the wind out of me.” Holly panted, holding tight to her side, just below her ribs.

They both jumped when the door slammed shut behind Gail. Somehow they had chased the man into a small room. A windowless room. Gail tried the handle.

“It’s locked!”

A locked, windowless room. Gail banged on the door but it didn’t budge. She heard Holly hiss and she turned back to the pathologist.

“What?” Gail didn’t mean to sound so snappish but locked in a small, cramped room was not on her list of priorities.

Holly pulled her hand away from her side, “I’m bleeding.”

Gail felt her blood run cold, “What do you mean you’re bleeding?”

“He must’ve stabbed me.” As the realization hit, Holly’s knees started to give out, but Gail caught her, easing the brunette to the floor. 

Standing back up, she thumbed her radio, never taking her eyes off of the growing dark spot on Holly’s shirt. 

“Mark 1519, Dispatch, come in.” 

There was no response.

Gail tried two more times but nothing happened.

“Try again.” Holly urged from her seat on the floor. She pulled out her cell phone but there was no service.

“Mark 1519, Dispatch come in.” All she heard was static in response. “Great. No radio. No cell reception.”

Gail crouched down to Holly’s level. “You gotta move your arm,” She said sternly but softly. 

Holly did as she was told and Gail started to unbutton her shirt.

Holly’s breath caught at the first brush of Gail’s fingers against her skin, “Wh-what are you doing?”

Gail continued about her task, “What do you think I’m doing?”

As soon as Holly’s shirt was undone, Gail helped her out of it. She then pressed it hard against the wound causing Holly to grunt in pain. Gail felt a small tug in her chest, but she ignored it.

“Do you feel cold, faint, nauseous?”

“You’re supposed to ask them one at a time and give the person a chance to respond,” Holly joked, though her words came out in gasps.

“Oh did you learn that in medical school?”

“Actually yes I did. And paid $25,000 for that knowledge.”

“Nerd, answer the question.”

“Stupid. I feel stupid.” Holly winced as she shifted slightly. “How did I not realize that I was stabbed? I’m a doctor for crying out loud.”

“Because you’re the one who’s usually doing the stabbing.”

“Incisions.”

“Tomato. Potato.” Gail said. She continued to press hard on the spot before taking one of Holly’s hands to replace hers. “I want you to hold that, okay? Can you apply pressure?”

Holly nodded and did as she was told.

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay,” Gail promised before turning back to the door. She removed her gun from the holster and focused on the knob.

“Fire in the hole” She shouted before unloading on the door. 

“What are you doing?!?” Holly shouted over the noise. She was in shock at Gail’s actions.

Gail kicked at the door, but it didn’t even pretend to open. “Come on!!!” She kept kicking until she was too tired to stand.

She slumped down to the ground herself. Holly was watching her with wide eyes but Gail couldn’t think about the fact that she was probably scaring her. She needed to get her best friend out of this shithole and to a doctor that could stitch her up properly. She just needed to think.

With the door not even budging, Gail looked around the small room for a window or any other root out. She spotted a vent just below the ceiling. Gail jumped up and started clearing away debris.

“I’m going to be okay,” Holly calmly told the blonde officer but it didn’t stop Gail’s frantic struggle to clear the vent so she could get out and get help. “He didn’t hit my portal vein or hepatic artery, my aorta is intact, and IVC, I mean he might’ve nicked an accessory vessel along the way but still that gives me plenty of time before we need to be worried…”

Gail froze as voices and a group of men came into sight, “Normally I find your rambling endearing but…”

“You find me endearing.” 

“Shhh!”

“What’s that?” Holly whispered, from the blonde’s reaction it didn’t seem like it was anyone from 15 Division.

“It’s Bergen. He’s the target of the big operation McSwarek are on. But-but this wasn’t supposed to be the place.” Gail slowly and quietly climbed down from the vent.

“Look I can climb through that window.”

“And get shot.” Holly shook her head. There was real fear in her voice. Even when Gail was unloading her service weapon on the door, she had trusted Gail knew what she was doing. But this, this was a suicide mission. “I’ve seen the bodies of the people who cross Bergen. You can’t.”

“Holly.”

“No.”

“Holly, you need help, okay? You’re losing way too much blood.”

“I thought I was the M.D.”

“Well I’m trying to prevent you from becoming one of your patients, Doc.”

“And I’m trying to prevent you from becoming one too. The human body has about 5 liters depending on body weight. And can lose up to 30%. At the rate I’m going I’m still okay.”

“But you won’t be.”

“That’s eventual.”

“It’s inevitable and I really shouldn’t have to explain this to the scientists. Jeeze no wonder they say doctors make the worst patients.”

All joking aside they were stuck. With Bergen and his crew on the other side of the door there was no way that Gail could safely get out of the room. And if they came in, well then they were both just sitting ducks. Gail only had so many bullets. She didn’t know what to do.

“Will you please sit with me?”

“Why?”

“Because your pacing is making me dizzy.”

“You’re dizzy! I told you! I’m going to-”

“Sit!” Holly tried to stop her panicking friend. “Please. Please just sit with me.”

Gail stopped moving and took the seat next to Holly. They were quiet for a while. Just sitting pressed side by side in a dirty, crowded room, while Holly continued to apply pressure to her abdomen. Eventually Gail reached around her, pulling Holly closer and pressing even harder against the wound. It was the only thing she could think of doing while she watched her best friend get paler and sweatier the longer they were trapped.

Holly was the one who broke the silence.

“I’m really glad I walked into your crime scene.”

Gail had to choke back tears, “You’re going to be okay. We’re both going to be okay.”

Holly opened her mouth to say something else but noise outside stopped her.

Gail had never been more happy to hear the word “Police” in her life as the rest of her division poured into the warehouse. She hopped to the window, “Oh, good, we’re getting out of here.”

As soon as the first shot rang out Gail was down covering Holly with as much of her body as she could. She said a silent prayer to the makers of Kevlar that her vest would be enough to keep her precious cargo safe until her friends could get to her. For the first time in Gail’s life, she didn’t care what happened to her, as long as Holly made it out okay.

“If I had known that all it took was some gunshots to get you on top of me I would’ve accidentally stumbled into an active crime scene sooner.”

“Really, this is when you choose to flirt?”

“I’ve missed too many chances already.” 

Gail swallowed hard as the words processed. Her eyes dipped down to Holly’s lips and back up. “You-” 

But before Gail could get the words out, Dov was opening the door and calling for a bus for the good doctor. It was pure chaos at that point but Gail didn’t leave Holly’s side even as she was being wheeled out of the warehouse.

“You should get over there, be part of the action.” Holly suggested, nodding in the direction of Gail’s fellow rookies.

But Gail grabbed hold of her hand, “No. I want to be with you.”

Holly smiled and squeezed a little tighter. 

  
  
  



End file.
